Irken Love
by zimxdib4eva
Summary: Hey guys,  this is my first fanfic! Sorry if it's not that great, I just wanted to get it out ASAP! This fanfic is about Zim's and Dib's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic! Sorry if it's not that great, I just wanted to get it out ASAP!

**Irken Love**

It's only been 2 months after Dib's transgformation into an irken. he's now living iwth his hussband, Zim in Zim's base.

They're kissing and cuddling everyday and Gir and Minimoose are their pets.

**Dib:** Hey Zim!

**Zim**: Hey Dib!

**Dib:** You look cute today.

**Zim:** You too!

Then they started kissing and then they went to their bedroom and somethings happened(but not _that_ thng yet) and then they went to school.

All the kids were jealous of their relationsip.

After that they went to a romantic and expensive restoraunt and ate dinner, after they finished eating, they went to a club and danced all night.

Then they finally returned home and Zim fell asleep on Dib's arms. The next day Zim woke up and noticed that Zim was still sleeping.

**Zim:** Wake up, honey! We've got to go to work!

**Dib:** Work has to wait.

And he started kissing Zim and grabbing his buttt.

**Zim:** Dude, we don't have time for this.

**Dib:** Ok.

And they both got up quickly, they rushed to the kitchen, they drank some coffee, and ate some waffles.

After they finished their shift, they went to a park, sat on a bench and started kissing, then they got in their car and drove to the club again and danced until it was night, then they went to a mexican restaurant.

**Dib:** Man, this burrito is really hot, it burned by tongue.

**Zim:** I know how to make it better!

And he started french kissing Dib passionately.

When they finished their dinner, they went home and started watching a romantic movie.

**Dib:** I love you, Zim!

**Zim:** Me too.

And he placed his hands around Dib.

TO BE CONTINUED

Something new will happen in their lives, but what is it? Find out in the next chapter of Irken Love.

Phew...that was tiresome. I hope you liked it and no haters plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's the second of my ZADR fic! Remember when I said something new will happen in Zim's and Dib's life? Well, you and them are going to find out what that new thing is soon.

**Irken Love**

**Chapter 2: Something new.**

While Zim was sleeping on Dib's arms he had a really strange dream: He was lulling a baby and singing a lullaby to it:

Sleep my little sweetie, it's time for destruction, so you should sleep well!

Sleep my little cutie, it's time for destruction, so you should sleep well!

Sleep my little baby, it's time for destruction, so you should sleep well!

Sleep my little boy, it's time for destruction, so you should sleep well!

Then he heard some voices:

**Dib: **Wake up, dude! We've got to go to school!

**Zim: **:wakes up: Ok, hun!

After class they went to the school cafeteria and sat on a table.

**Zim: **You know, Dib. I had a really strange dream last night!

**Dib: **Oh really? Tell me about it!

After Dib finished explaining his dream to Zim, Dib said:

**Dib: **Hmm, that gives me an idea!

And thus, they went to an orphanage.

**Zim: **Awww! Look at this baby, it's so cute!

**Dib: **Yeah, he is! Let's take it!

So they took the baby home and they took care of it.

**Zim: **What are we gonna name the baby, darling?

**Dib:** Let's name him Dim!

**Zim:** That's an awesome name, hun!

After that they went to an amusement park.

**Dib:** Let's ride this roller coaster!

They got into the roller coaster.

**Zim: **Whee!

**Dib: **This is so much fun!

Then, they went back to their house.

**Zim: **I love you, Dib!

**Dib: **Me too, Zim!

And then they started kissing and cuddling. After that they slept, and when they woke up they

went to work.

After their shift ended they went to a pizzeria.

**Dib: **This Pizza is so yummy! Wanna have a bite, Zim?

**Zim: **Sure!

Then they started kissing in front of everyone.

After that, they got in their car and drove to the club and danced all day and night.

**Zim: **You are a great dancer, Dib!

**Dib: **You too, Zim!

And then they started kissing!

When they returned home, they showered together 3!

**Zim: **Your skin is so smooth, Dib!

**Dib: **Yours too, Zim!

**To be continued!**

Author's note: That was so awesome! Zim and Dib are so cute together! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Until then, see you later guys! I love you very much! I also love you, Invader Juna!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey guys! This chapter will focus on Gir and Mimi because they looks so cute together! Also, the next chapter will be the last.

**Irken Love**

**Chapter 3: Rub my belly.**

Zim and Dib woke up, ate breakfast and went to school.

**Gir: **I WANNA EAT SOME WAFFLES!

**Mimi: **I WANT TACOS!

And thus, they ordered tacos and waffles, and after they finished eating, they started kissing and

cuddling.

**Gir: **I LOVE YOU, MIMI!

**Mimi: **ME TOO!

Then they started playing with some toys, did some weird stuff to them, then started watching some cartoons on tv.

**Mimi: **ICARLY IS SO AWESOME!

**Gir: **I LOVE FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM!

Then after a while they got bored and started playing games.

**Gir: **I LOVE PLAYING MY SIMS PARTY! IT'S SO COOL!

**Mimi: **I DO TOO! IT'S SO FUN!

**Gir: **I HAVE AN IDEA! LET'S GO OUTSIDE!

And thus, they went to a cafeteria for pets.

**Gir: **THIS SHORTCAKE IS SO YUMMY!

**Mimi: **HEY! LET ME EAT!

And they started to eat the shortcake together, after they finished eating they started cuddling and kissing.

Then they went to a club for pets and started dancing to Baby:

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'

"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?

Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we're here together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm goin' down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

When I was 13, I had my first love

There was nobody that compared to my baby

And nobody came between us who could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck

She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

She made my heart pound

I skip a beat when I see her in the street

And at school on the playground

But I really wanna see her on a weekend

She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'

And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone

I'm gone

Then they returned home, and they were really tired.

**Gir: **I HAVE AN IDEA!

And he begun rubbing her tummy, Mimi made some funny faces and she kissed Gir.

**Gir: **I love you Mimi!

**Mimi: **I love you too!

After a few minutes Zim and Dib came back home.

**Dib: **Awww! Look at them, aren't they cute together?

**Zim: **Not as you as you!

And they begun to kiss passionately, then they went to bed a slept.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter folks, because I did! Gir and Mimi are so freaking cute together! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey guys! This chapter will focus on Gir and Mimi because they looks so cute together! Also, the next chapter will be the last.

**Irken Love**

**Chapter 3: Rub my belly.**

**Special Zimdition**

Zim and Dib woke up, ate breakfast and went to school.

**Gir: **I WANNA EAT SOME WAFFLES!

**Mimi: **I WANT TACOS!

And thus, they ordered tacos and waffles, and after they finished eating, they started kissing and

cuddling.

**Gir: **I LOVE YOU, MIMI!

**Mimi: **ME TOO!

Then they started playing with some toys, did some weird stuff to them, then started watching some cartoons on tv.

**Mimi: **ICARLY IS SO AWESOME!

**Gir: **I LOVE FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM!

Then after a while they got bored and started playing games.

**Gir: **I LOVE PLAYING MY SIMS PARTY! IT'S SO COOL!

**Mimi: **I DO TOO! IT'S SO FUN!

**Gir: **I HAVE AN IDEA! LET'S GO OUTSIDE!

And thus, they went to a cafeteria for pets.

**Gir: **THIS SHORTCAKE IS SO YUMMY!

**Mimi: **HEY! LET ME EAT!

And they started to eat the shortcake together, after they finished eating they started cuddling and kissing.

Then they went to a club for pets and started dancing to Baby:

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'

"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?

Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we're here together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm goin' down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

When I was 13, I had my first love

There was nobody that compared to my baby

And nobody came between us who could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck

She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

She made my heart pound

I skip a beat when I see her in the street

And at school on the playground

But I really wanna see her on a weekend

She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'

And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone

I'm gone

Then they returned home, and they were really tired.

**Gir: **I HAVE AN IDEA!

And he begun rubbing her tummy, Mimi made some funny faces and she kissed Gir.

**Gir: **I love you Mimi!

**Mimi: **I love you too!

After a few minutes Zim and Dib came back home.

**Dib: **Awww! Look at them, aren't they cute together?

**Zim: **Not as much as you!

And then, they went to be and feell asleep.

A few minutes later Gaz returned from school and saw Miimi and Gir playing together.

**Gaz: **Awww! They look so cute together!

And thus, she started playing with them.

**Gaz: **You are the cutest thing ever, Gir.

Then they started playing videogames together and stuff.

**Gaz: **Oh, look! Gir's ahead of us! Let's try to reach him!

Then, after they finished playing, they went to a club and danced all night and day and night and etc.

Then they went to a park.

**Gaz: **Go Gir! Go and catch the ball! Good boy!

Then they went to a restaurant.

**Ga: **That's it, Gir! Open your mouth! Good boy!

After they finished eating they went back home, ate dinner and fell asleep!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author's Note: I hope you like the remastered version of the third chapter! Hopefully, I'll upload chapter 4 soon!


End file.
